


Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（二）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（二）

Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（二）

王耶啵最近又不开心了。  
王耶啵想：番外为什么不起名：王耶啵为什么总是不开心。  
便利店附近的X大新校区投入使用了，老校区装不下的学生都被赶来了新校区。正逢开学季，店里里里外外都是人 。  
吵的一批 。  
王耶啵满脸不开心的结账。买这么多关东煮，你都胖成啥样了还吃关东煮。还TM两个撒尿牛丸，我看你像撒尿牛丸 。  
一阵一阵的人潮过后，王耶啵乘休息在店门口玩滑板。小赞喝着果粒多在边上看着耶啵，不停比赞， 耶啵心里满满意意：我老婆又漂亮又可爱又有眼光 。  
某日，店里来了两个小哥哥，说是校内滑板社的，看到耶啵滑板觉得很专业，想请耶啵去社团指导。  
小赞给耶啵收拾了一大双肩包的东西 把耶啵送到店门口，让耶啵早去早回。  
耶啵：这里到校区 走过去10分钟，为什么要带这么多东西。  
小赞：包里有吃的有水，还有干净的衣服。  
耶啵：我估计一个小时就回来了。  
小赞：虾粉色保温杯是薄荷茶。  
小赞：灰色保温杯是八宝粥。  
耶啵：…  
耶啵：有没有帐篷？  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：我要不要去了X大给你寄明信片？你有没有给我买最贵的帐篷和灯？有没有枕头？

耶啵的指导很给力，次日又被邀请去表演。阿瑶和兼职都在店里，小赞便跟着耶啵一起去了。  
这一去 ，耶啵就不开心了。  
站在场边的小赞被两个自称摄影社团的小姑娘拉着，硬要他做模特。小赞拒绝不过，拍了几张照。过了几日，又有社团找来要小赞兼职拍个MV，小赞去了以后小露歌喉，又被校园歌手大赛看上了。  
小赞每天校内校外忙的不亦乐乎。耶啵一个人抱着滑板孤孤单单的看着老婆忙碌的背影。   
耶啵：臭大学生，不好好学习，霸占人家老婆。我去告诉你们辅导员。  
辅导员：哎这小伙子长的挺帅的，迎新晚会有兴趣来玩伐？  
耶啵：？？？

小赞忙了几日，开学季过去了，学校的课业开始。小赞每天愉愉快快的站店，但是耶啵总感觉小赞有心事。  
耶啵：卧槽，老子不会被挖墙脚了吧。  
耶啵：狗日的大学生！哪个挖我墙角，我王耶啵锤爆你狗头！  
耶啵：赞比呢！ 赞比你爸不要我们了！  
小赞：王耶啵你自言自语什么？

晚上，两人躺在床上。  
小赞：耶啵，我有件事想和你说。  
耶啵：！！！我的天！！！  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：你仗着比我大！就这么欺负我？！！！  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：你别想和我离婚！赞比这么小！你忍心么！！！  
小赞：？？？  
小赞：？？？王耶啵你脑子有问题？？？  
耶啵：我哪里比不上那些大学生？？？！！！  
小赞：耶啵，别闹。  
小赞：耶啵，我是想和你说，我想继续上学了。  
耶啵：？？？  
小赞：我只读了职高，在来城市之前，我都不知道大学是什么样。这几天在校园里，看到这么多生叽啵啵的大学生，好羡慕。  
小赞：其实我这几天还偷偷去听了公共课，我第一次进大学的课堂，第一次听大学的课程 第一次和这么多大学生坐在一起。  
小赞：耶啵，我也想念大学。  
（Ps:这个人设，我tm真对不起赞哥，对不起对不起对不起，我是真的爱宁的。）  
小赞扭头，耶啵睡着了。

耶啵经常被人说没有心。王耶啵的心就像那啥，看似有实则无，有时有有时无，该有的时候无不该有的时候也无。但是王耶啵不这样认为。  
王耶啵想，我只在意该在意的。难道每个人间戏精的舞台我都要参与？


End file.
